ITAC is a branch of the Office of Management of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI). ITAC provides a full range of IT support services to the Institute including custom software development, customization and deployment of commercial of the shelf (COTS) products, management of the NHLBI IT infrastructure and IT Security Policy. ITAC collaborates very closely with the National Institutes of Health (NIH) Center for Information Technology (CIT) in many of its functions and serves a set of customers ranging from researchers in the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), to scientists managing a scientific grant portfolio, to personnel supporting the administrative aspects of the Institute?s operations.